Good screening and filter throughput is desirable for many high volume fluid handling operations, such as filtering and screening of well completion and workover fluids, but has been difficult to sustain in the varied and generally hostile conditions of many well drilling and producing operations. Backwashing is also sometimes inefficient because of the design of the solids separation device.